Blowing up Moongoddess!
by Eliptikus
Summary: As the title suggests, it's the scene from 10th episode of season 4, a slightly altered version however, from four different point of views: Eric, Pam, Sookie, Bill POV.
1. Bill POV

**Bill POV**

Having to face with any kind of trouble in Louisiana, which affects vampires. That was also a part of the package deal when I was named to be the new king of Louisiana.

And boy, were the vampires of Louisisana in trouble...or pile of shit as Nan would say.

Being king and an AVL member at the same time is hard, trying to keep the balance between the king who controls his subjects with a strong hand and the friendly, civil war veteran who poses as the spokesman of the vampires of Bon Temps...for the last 13 months I managed to keep this balance.

But this time, how should I make a decision? It's clear that Antonia is a big, if not the biggest, danger to our kind and must be liquidated as soon as possible. But with Nan's whining about the AVL's reputation in my ear, it's hard to think...

Well, there's no time for delay, Antonia and her host body need to be taken down immediately...in a way we can be sure that she disappears at least for another 400 years...

_"Fire killed her 400 years ago. We can only hope that it works again." _

_"Blowing up Moongoddess Emporium is not a 21th century solution."_

Maybe but Antonia is not something that has anything to do with the 21th century...

_"Blowing up Moongoddess?"_

Ahh, Sookie, not you, too...

_"You're fucking our whole agenda up the ass!"_

Idiotic woman!...if we don't finish Marnie, there won't be anything to fuck up in the ass at all...

_"God, I hate her"_

Out loud. I know you've heard that...

_"Bill, you can't do this! Tara and other humans are in there."_

Shit! Everything is falling apart!...I have to push this through without any distraction...

_"Well, they bet on the wrong horse. It's too bad." _

I would have never said that out loud, especially not in that manner...but Eric sounds about right.

_"I've summoned Jessica. We'll secure the windows, silver ourselves and go to ground. Pam, you'll stay here"_

At any other time I'd reject Pam's company but now her bloodlust and eye-for-eye philosophy, which I'm sure she learnt from Eric, can come handy.

_"I'm so in."_

Thank heavens she's not in the mood to disobey just to set at defiance as usual...I hope Eric knows that my order applies to him as well, even if I didn't say it out loud...

_"If Tara hadn't warned me about the hotel, Eric would still be a zombie and you'd be dead!"_

...And I'm grateful for that but...

_"My kind is still in danger. I can't risk potential genocide just to save one human, just because she's your friend."_

In the past I would have done that gladly...but now, with the responsibility of these vampires' lives in my hand I just can't_..._

_"Lovable, isn't he?"_

What the hell is that supposed to mean?...or every remark that Eric Northman adresses to me?...I didn't miss the Eric in his old ways who never failed to express his lack of loyalty to me, to be honest. On the other hand, it means kess things to be worried abou!...

_"At least let me help..._

What is up with with this girl?...she just jumps in the niddle of hell and tries to solve everything, it has always amazed me...but still I can't let her risk her life..for us..again...

_"Last time you helped you got shot and almost died. Stay away from there Sookie, because tomorrow night we're gonna finish Marnie once and for all."_

_"And if innocent people die?"_

_"It's war. It happens"_

Good, for once I could convince her. At least she won't be a cause to worry about in the middle of the fight! Although I can never be sure that she won't appea rout of nowhere to save the day.

Sookie the defender of the poor and inocent...


	2. Pam POV

**Pam POV**

Ah, fucking halleluja! Eric, the real Eric, the viking vampire and warrior who chose me to become his progeny by giving me the ultimate gift a hundred years ago, has finally returned. It was about damn time...

But as always, the walking bottle of sunshine found a way to get in the middle so that she could be the savior at the end of the day.

Whatever, Eric is back...more or less...What the hell happened that he forgot to summon me the moment he got his head filled up again?

I have a feeling, just a hunch that Sookie has something to do with it...

Hm, could it be that Sookie finally give in to Eric? Well, that's no suprise, no matter how much woodoo shit you cast on Eric, there's no way he's gonna loose any of his seduction skills...

But, I wouldn't be the "progeny of the year", if I couldn't tell that something bothers my maker. A wild guess...aha, Sookie. Shit, that girl comes with more trouble than joy! Sure, in the begining it was highly entertaining to watch her hop into Fangtasia in her pretty sundress from time to time, to tease her so that she would blush...but now that she's always around, she's just fucking annoying...

_"Fire killed her 400 years ago. We can only hope that it works again."_

_"Blowing up Moongoddess Emporium is not a 21th century solution."_

Something is happening in the other room...

_"Blowing up Moongoddess?"_

And it starts again...

_"You're fucking our whole agenda up the ass."_

_"God, I hate her."_

I don't give a damn about that incompetent cunt as long as we're hunting down the wiccan cunt!

_"Bill, you can't do this. Tara and other humans are in there."_

This conversation could last half as long without Sookie...

_"Well, they bet on the wrong horse, it's too bad."_

What kind of a comeback is that? I'm afraid that I'll still have to mourn a part of my late maker...should I blame the witch or the fairy for this?...

_"I've summoned Jessica. We'll secure the windows, silver ourselves and go to ground. Pam, you'll stay here."_

Yes, I'm so ready to rip the witch and anyone else who stands by her side to pieces...

_"I'm so in."_

_"If Tara hadn't warned me about the hotel, Eric would still be a zombie and you'd be dead."_

She made my face fall off!...we can't call it even!...

_"My kind is still in danger. I can't risk potential genocide, just because she's your friend."_

Bill finally grew a pair of balls, that's cause for celebration!

_"Lovable, isn't he?"_

What the hell? Now I'm sure Sookie must be blamed for this...fucked up situation where Eric and Bill switched places...

_"At least let me help..."_

Now that's just ridiculous...

_"Last time you helped you got shot and almost died. Stay away from there Sookie. Because tomorrow night we're gonna finish Marnie once and for all."_

Oh yesss...

_"And if innocent people die?"_

Those who wipe away a thousand-year-old vampire's memory and make me rot like a corpse cannot be called innocent...only fucking stupid...

_"It's war, it happens."_

Yes, it is war and heads will roll...and other bodyparts might as well...


	3. Sookie POV

**Sookie POV**

Oh, Lord! Gran taught me that telling the truth is always the right thing to do, no matter how messed up things are. So, I did the right thing...or I thought I did...but now I feel aweful!

It was so hard to tell Eric about my feelings, about my doubts...I could see in his bright eyes that his non-beating heart broke, the heart I once thought he never had.

But I can't help how I feel! And he deserves the truth! ...not as if I'd dare to tell lies to Eric Northman just to keep him around as a bedbuddy...

Besides, our little affair certainly has grown into something more, he said that he loves me! ...And I think I love him, too. It's that if I think about rushing into a relationship with a vampire, I can't help but think about Bill...I am not sure if there's still hope for us, but he was my first man in every way...

And now Eric is also in the picture, the non-amnesiac Eric, which makes things only more difficult. Although I'm happy for him...It was a heart-warming moment to see Eric reunite with his always-in-style vampire daughter, Pam...

...Pam who seems to dislike at the moment, I can tell by the way she's looking at me.

Is she jealous? Jealousy is something I thought I would never see on Pam, and the fact that she's jealous of me...is comical and terrifying at the same time...

_"Fire killed her 400 years ago. We can only hope it works again."_

_"Blowing up Moongoddess Emporium is not a 21th century solution."_

Doing what?

_"Blowing up Moongoddess?"_

He cannot be serious! I've seen how creative vampires can be when choosing the weapon to destroy the enemy but this is just insane...even for vampires!

_"You're fucking our whole agenda up the ass."_

_"God, I hate her."_

If we're taking a vote, I'm with her.

_"Bill, you can't do this! Tara and other humans are in there."_

_"Well, they bet on the wrong horse, it's too bad."_

Okay, after seeing the many sides of Eric, like cruel Eric, naughty Eric, romantic Eric, I can officially announce that sulking Eric is the worst!..

_"I've summoned Jessica. We'll secure the windows, silver ourselves and go to ground. Pam, you'll stay here."_

_"I'm so in."_

Don't you think Bill Compton that this conversation is over! I've saved your ass on many occasions, the least you can do is to listen!

_"If Tara hadn't warned me about the hotel, Eric would still be a zombie and you'd be dead."_

_"My kind is still in danger. I can't risk potential genocide to save one human, just because she's your friend."_

Out of the three vampires in the room, you would have been the last one I expected to say this…and I will not allow you to fry those people ..the witch yes, she was the shepherd but the others were only the sheep!

_"Lovable, isn't he?"_

Hm, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, I really don't have the nerve to deal with Eric and our weird threesome with Bill right now!...

_"At least let me help..."_

_"Last time you helped you got shot and almost died. Stay away from there Sookie. Because tomorrow night we're gonna finish Marnie once and for all."_

BUT WHAT ABOUT THE HOSTAGES?

_"And if innocent people die?" _

_"It's war, it happens."_

I cannot believe this is happening!...Fucking vampires, I risked my life to save them, I got beat up, I got almost raped, I got into the hands of a sociopathic vampire king just to help them and yet my word still counts for nothing...I guess humans are just bloodbags for vamps after all...

But the daytime is still mine bloodsuckers! And there's nothing you can do to stop me...


	4. Eric POV

**Eric POV**

Complete humiliation.

It's been a long time since a woman, or man, rejected me, has it even ever happened?...

Anyway, Sookie doesn't want to continue what we had in the last couple of nights...because of Bill. Now, that's disturbing!

I've never considered Bill an equal rival in the competition for Sookie because I thought it was never a competition...I thought if I 'd really wanted to, I could have get Sookie to dump Bill in a heartbeat. Well, I was wrong...

Before the incident with the necromancer, we were playing a cat-and-mouse game but the moment I lost my memories I opened up myself to her completely...and now she rejects me just because I have the memories of a 1000 years.

Was I expecting her to cling around my neck and kiss me all over like she would do it with a puppy? In front of everyone, no!..in private, maybe yes.

What makes Bill more desirable for Sookie is his sentimental attitude towards thing, I guess. Well, I know for a fact that it has changed since he became king with the assistance of that ridiculous AVL and Nan Flanigan.

_"Fire killed her 400 years ago. We can only hope that it works again." _

Speaking of the devil...

_"Blowing up Moongoddess Emporium is not a 21th century solution!"_

Is that how you manage things around your kingdom, Bill? With Nan up in your ass?

_"Blowing up Moongoddess?"_

Sookie...How I long for the moment we can finish our conversation, after this fucking mess is cleaned up!

_"You'refucking our whole agenda up the ass!"_

_"God, I hate her."_

Hm, Bill has improved a lot more than I thought...he could finally stan up against that fussy woman. Now let's he how he deals with Sookie...

_"Bill, you can't do this. Tara and other humans are in there."_

Do you really think he'll drop all his plans just because you asked him to, Sookie? Is he the knight in shining armour and I'm the big bad wolf? Then I should play my role well...

_"Well, they bet on the wrong horse. It's too bad."_

_"I've summoned Jessica. We'll secure the windows, silver ourselves and go to ground."_

Oh, great! What I need is to be alone with my freshly gained back memories, but insted I have to spend the day in silver with Bill, his annoying babyvampire and Nan Flanigan!...

_"Pam, you'll stay here!" _

_"I'm so in"_

Ah Pam, my Pam...we also need to have our own discussion. I've been ignoring her for the last couple of nights, not on purpose but even when I became fully myself again, I forgot to summon her...my head was too dizzy because of the memories that were thought to be lost forever and the memories of the subsquent nights with Sookie...there was a lot to process there...

Pam will ask what happened with me. And I 'll tell her that I fell deeply in love with Sookie, made love to her, whispered every romantic cliche I could gather in my thousand years in her ear and that I would give anything to do it again...she will freak out...

But, apparently, Sookie doesn't want any of that...

_"If Tara hadn't warned me about the hotel, Eric would still be a zombie and you'd be dead!"_

_"My kind is still in danger. I can't risk potential genocide to save one human, just becuse she's your friend."_

I believe this this isn't the answer Sookie expected...

_"Lovable, isn't he?"_

_"At least let me help..."_

NO!

_"Last time you helped you got shot and almost died. Stay away from there Sookie, because tomorrow night we're gonna finish Marnie once and for all."_

As much as I hate to agree with Bill Compton, for once he's right.

_"And if innocent people die?"_

_"It's war, it happens."_

Keep going this way Bill, and you'll push her into my arms yourself...

Ah, she'll be there...Sookie is not the type of woman who goes home and sits on her butt...her beautiful butt...just because a man tells her to do so. Now,I wish she would be...


End file.
